Reinvention
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Well this is kind of AU now, so it will start at the board meeting Where Kendall told Ryan to cut Greenlee out of their lives the pairings are KendalAidan, JacksonErica, GreenleeRyan, BiancaLena, PLEASE RR
1. Default Chapter

  


Reinvention Part One 

AN: this was a crazy little idea ive had right now. 

D/C: I Only Own Amelia, and the plot the rest belong to Agnes Nixon 

Aidan walked into BJ's after leaving Anita at the Hospital, as he approached the bar he saw a curly haired brunette getting drunk, she was still wearing her smart business suit 

Aidan approached slowly, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Kendall what.." he trailed off seeing the tears in her beautifull hazel eyes. "Its my fault Aidan" she said with a sniffle. "Lets get you out of here and you can tell me all about it" Aidan said with a small smile on his face. Kendall nodded and paid her bill. Aidan slung a muscular arm around her shoulders and led her back to his motel room 

He opened the door and led her into his room smiling slightly Kendall sat on the bed, Aidan sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Now tell me what is all your fault" Aidan said softly as he started patting her hair softly, "I ran Ryan off by demanding he cut Greenlee out of our lives, Professionally, and personally, he not only chose her, he fired me, what am I going to do" Kendall sobbed. "You will cry and get it out of your system and be stronger because of it" Aidan replied. "I should have chosen you Aidan, You get me, you understand me and I lost you to Mia" Kendall said. "You didn't lose me, I will always be there for you" Aidan said before Kissing her softly, and passionately. 


	2. Part Two

  


Reinvention Part Two 

AN: wow five people reviewed, this is for Liz(who reviewed Three Times) Purpleant(narrows eyes didn't you review another one of my stories)Melanie(well heres another Chapter)Ms American Pie88 (I usually dont like Greenlee and Ryan together so this is a first for me) Lynsey (I like them together too, but I like Kendall and Ryan together just as much) well please R/R !!!!! 

DC: Me no own, you no sue got it 

Kendall's P.O.V 

I woke up disoriented, with a slight hangover, I looked around the strangely familliar room trying to remember what went on last night, looking down I for the first time noticed strong muscular arms around me, I turned over and look at Aidans sleeping chisselled face and smile softly, Memories came rushing back, bringing with it crushing sadness as I replayed the events in my mind, tears came trickling out of my eyes, I sat up slowly, then I feel Aidans arms lighten then pulled me into his chest, "Shh Luv" he whispered softly, As I snuggled into his chest some more, Crying softly, for the next hour or so, Aidan didn't say anything beyond those soft reassurances. 

Aidan's P.O.V 

I pulled back after Kendall fell asleep, I feel deep anger well up inside of me towards Ryan, for breaking her heart. I know Kendall isnt always sweet and innocent, But She just has a hard time trusting people, I would too if what happened to her happened to me. Her past just makes me love her more, I will always be here for her, as a Friend if that is all I am ever to be, But I would rather be more than that. 

I gently place Kendall back in bed and cover her up with the blankets, before padding bare ass naked to the bathroom getting in the shower and getting cleaned up, I walk back into the Bedroom, where Kendall was snoring softly, smiling softly at the cute picture, I got dressed and left to get some breakfast for us at BJ's 

Arriving at BJ's I saw a worried looking Ryan Lavery, and Greenlee Lavery, looking irritated, Shooting them a dark look I went to the Bar and Placed an order for Two Pancake breakfasts to go. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ryan Lavery who still looked worried. "What do you want Lavery" I said with Irritation slightly dripping into my voice, Ryan looked Taken aback by that "Do you know Where Kendall is at, she wasn't at her Condo" He said in a slightly pleading tone, I almost felt bad for him, almost. "After the pain you put her through, You think I will tell you where she is, youve got another thing coming, besides dont you have a wife to worry about?" I asked in a angry Whisper mindfull not to cause a scene. "Aidan your order is up" The Bartender said as he handed me two Styrofoam containers. "You do know where she is Tell me, right now" He said in a threatening tone that would have frightened anybody else "Ryan you have some nerve to be asking after me after what you did" Kendall said as she stode up to us and smiled at me softly before turning and glaring at Ryan 

AN: wouldnt we all love to see that Grins 

Who doesnt cause a scene in Pine Valley 

Im making a poll, does anyone want Kendall to get pregnant, I am thinkin about it, but I wanted to get your opinions first? 


End file.
